Ayame no iki
by ysodehaine
Summary: OC. T car je ratisse toujours large, ne prévoyant rien à l'avance. Ayame était une humaine avant de mourir, elle voyant déjà le monde qu'elle se prépare à intégré. celui des shinigamis.
1. prologue

**bonjour! bonsoir!**

je sais que j'ai d'autres fanfictions de démarré (plus que je n'en ai publier) mais l'inspiration ne se contrôle pas, pas que je ne sois plus inspiré par les autres mais c'est juste que certaine fois si je n'écris pas, je deviens folle et puis je me suis dis qu'une fanfiction bleach en plus c'était que positif ;)

des reviews ne seraient pas de refus!

je suis en pause (courte) de mes fictions mais le stress me fait écrire quand même (même si ce n'est souvent pas grand chose.)

((désolé pour les répétitions, mais c'est une enfant, je précise car on m'a déjà fait la remarque lol))

Ysode

* * *

**Prologue.**

Aujourd'hui, il va pleuvoir. Je le sais, même si ils l'ont pas dit ce matin sur la place. Elle fait toujours cette tête là, la fille qui a une chaîne au fond du jardin quand il va pleuvoir. Elle à l'air... heureuse. Quand je vais jouer dans le jardin, je fais comme si je la voyais pas. Personne ne la voit donc cela ne change pas grand chose.

J'ai déjà vu des monstres aussi. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait un mur, dans ma tête. J'ai déjà vu un monstre manger un monsieur, il a dit que son énergie était forte, qu'il sentait bon. C'est quand il a commencé à manger que j'ai couru jusque chez moi. Et j'ai construit un mur, comme çà, je ne sent plus bon du tout. Parce que je dois avoir de l'énergie si je les vois. Et mon papa à toujours peur parce que il dit que je suis sa fragile petite fille. Je suis toujours malade, je ne sors pas souvent. J'ai souvent sommeil, maman dit que je manque d'énergie. Donc c'est dans ma tête l'énergie qui sent bon.

J'ai pas d'amis, mais je suis l'amie des autres enfants. Enfin pour eux je suis une amie mais je pense pas vraiment en être une. Être ami c'est être soit même, être sincère mais je ne fais que les copier. Quand Sakura-chan est tombé hier, à l'école, elle saignait beaucoup et elle pleurait beaucoup. J'ai rien ressenti, je l'ai aidé parce que sinon j'étais pas normale. Je l'aurai laissé sinon. Tout les adultes disent que je suis très gentille et que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour les autres. C'est pas vrai, sauf pour papa et maman. Même si ils se trompent sur moi, je les aime bien, pour de vrai. Surtout maman, elle est belle, j'aime bien son sourire. J'aime bien le regard de papa quand il nous voit moi ou maman.

« Ayame, mon ange, tu vas bien ? » me demande maman dans mon dos en plaçant chaleureusement ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Oui, maman. » souris-je à mon reflet dans la vitre. Elle le voit, j'en suis sûr.

Elle retira subitement sa main gauche de mon épaule pour la mettre devant sa bouche alors qu'une forte toux la prenait.

Je me retournais, inquiète.

« Maman, qu'est ce que tu as ? » lui demandais-je en prenant sa main droite entre mes petites mains.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tout va bien, c'est fini. J'ai juste attrapé froid. » m'as-t-elle soulager en souriant.

Il a commencé à pleuvoir lors du dîner le soir. Quand maman m'a mis au lit, il s'est mis à pleuvoir bien plus fort. Avec la lumière de la lune maman était vraiment blanche. Elle m'a raconté une histoire et je me suis endormie. Maman aimait bien me raconter des histoires le soir. Moi j'aimais bien sa voix, douce, apaisante.

Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit, maman devait dormir alors j'ai pas fait de bruit. _Papa devrait bientôt rentré à la maison_, me dis-je en prenant un verre d'eau. Il pleuvait vraiment beaucoup dehors. Je suis partie me rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai vu papa dans la cuisine. Il était pas tout seul, il y avait plein de gens. J'ai vu maman aussi, elle était de dos et elle parlait à papa :

« chéri, répond moi s'il te plaît. Pourquoi tout le village est-il ici ? »

« oh, Ayame-chan, tu es réveillé. » il avait parlé d'un voix rauque.

Je me demandais pourquoi il ne répondait pas à maman, pourtant elle avait demandé gentiment.

Maman se retourna vers moi et papa l'a traversé. Maman était très surprise. Maman avait une chaîne comme la fille au fond du jardin. Le visage de papa et des gens étaient très triste. J'avais compris, maman s'était pas réveillé.

J'ai pas pleurer, j'ai sourit à papa et aux gens. C'est le même sourire que je fais à l'école. Je suis sur que mes yeux sont tristes, mais ils le verrons pas. Je suis juste une petite fille de toute façon. Maman m'a parlé :

« Ayame, ma chérie, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entend mais tu vas devoir être forte. Il faudra aider papa. »

je ne l'ai pas regarder mais je suis sur qu'elle a sourit. _Je serais forte maman_, lui promis-je en silence. J'ai fait un câlin à papa et je suis partie me laver. Je mangerais pas ce matin. Je n'aime pas le regards de ces gens sur moi.

Je fais toujours comme si je voyais pas maman. Je suis triste. Il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir. On enterre le corps de maman dans le cimetière du village. Maman est là, elle nous a suivit.

J'ai entendu des gens dire que j'étais courageuse parce que je n'ai pas pleurer. Je ne pleur toujours pas. Je peux pas pleuré, je suis jamais seule et maman veux que je soit forte.

La cérémonie est fini, je vois maman s'éloigner dans le jardin publique. Je l'a suivis. J'ai soudain très peur, il y a un monstre pas loin, maman l'a pas vu. Je veux pas qu'elle disparaisse.

Le monstre a vu maman.

Je me met à courir très vite. Vers maman.

Le monstre, il est arriver avant. J'ai entendu maman crié. J'ai couru encore plus vite. Je me suis mise devant maman.

« je veux pas que tu touche à maman, le monstre. » je l'ai dis trop calmement. Maman pleure derrière moi. Elle a vraiment peur, je pense pas qu'elle ai remarqué que je suis là.

« oh, petite humaine, tu peut me voir ? C'est bizarre, je ne sent aucun reiatsu venant de toi. Tu n'as pas de pression spirituelle. »

Je tentais de regardé le monstre sans ciller. L'énergie qui sentait bon était donc appeler de l'énergie spirituelle. Je réalisais soudain que j'étais impuissante là à me tenir bras écartés devant maman. Mais je ne bougeais pas.

Le monstre semblait réfléchir mais au bout de quelques interminables minutes, il attaqua pour rencontrer la lame d'un monsieur en noir. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver mais moi aussi je serais morte si il n'était pas là.

Je me suis retournée vers maman. Je l'ai prise dans mes petits bras. Elle m'a enfin regarder. Surprise.

« Ayame... tu peux me voir ? »

« oui maman désolé mais c'était trop dure de te parler alors que tu ne vivais plus » lui révélais-je d'une voix triste. « il y a un monsieur qui s'occupe du monstre, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, il ne te mangeras pas. »

Elle à sourit. On est resté un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je ne sais même pas si il était long ou court ce moment. Le monsieur revenais, j'ai donc lâcher maman et je l'ai attendu.

« monsieur? » l'ai-je appelé mais il n'y prêta pas attention. J'ai donc agrippé son hakama noir.

« tu peut me voir gamine ? » lui demanda t-il surpris au possible.

« oui, monsieur. Merci de nous avoir sauver, maman et moi. » il me regarda avec tristesse. « Vous pouvez emmenez maman au paradis s'il vous plaît ? C'est trop dangereux ici. Elle a trop peur des monstres et je peux pas l'aider. » je voulais pas que maman parte encore une fois mais c'était mieux comme ça. Je devais être forte.

« c'est vraiment ta mère ? » lui demanda l'homme.

« oui monsieur, elle est morte il y a trois jours. » j'ai pas pu retenir une larme puis les autres.

Il s'est accroupi à ma hauteur. Maman était derrière moi, elle ne disait rien. Elle devait sûrement pleuré. J'étais triste moi aussi.

« je ne sent pas ton reiatsu gamine » sourit l'homme.

« je la cache sinon les monstres viendrons me manger. »

« on les appel des hollows chez nous. Je m'appelle Kyouraku Shunsui, pour te servir jeune damoiselle » lui sourit le dieu de la mort.

« vous voulez sentir mon reiatsu Kyouraku-sama ? » lui demandais-je d'une petite voix, j'étais toute rouge. Il avait réussit à faire passer mes larmes.

« si tu veux bien gamine, je suis curieux. » il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Je me suis concentré très fort et j'ai passer le mur. C'était bizarre, je me sentais moins fatiguer. J'ai rouvert mes yeux que j'avais fermé sous l'effort pour voir que Kyouraku-sama semblait stupéfait. Mais il avait pas perdu son sourire.

« tu en as du reiatsu gamine, je sais même pas comment tu arrive à le masquer. Tu m'écraserais presque. » je savais pas si il plaisantait. « tu peux le masquer maintenant sinon tu vas rameuter tout les hollows du coin. »

« oui, Kyougraku-sama. » lui dis-je. Cela m'a pris longtemps mais j'ai réussi. J'ai souris au shinigami. « Maman » l'appelais-je « Tu dois pas être triste, je m'occuperais au mieux de papa. C'est plus pour toi ici. » je ne m'étais pas retourner certaine de la voir pleuré. « Kyouraku-sama, il s'appelle comment votre monde ? »

« la soul society. Vous savez madame, c'est vraiment une jolie gamine courageuse que vous avez là. »

« Oui, Kyouraku-sama. » lui dis ma mère la voix rauque. « J'ai toujours été, je suis et serais toujours fière de toi, mon ange » me dis ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. « tu as grandi trop vite » me chuchota t-elle. On se sépara.

« vous pouvez y allez » avons nous annoncé ma mère et moi d'une même voix.

Le gentil shinigami prit en main un de ses deux katanas et posa doucement le bout de le garde de celui-ci sur le front de maman. C'est dans la lumière qu'elle disparu.

« Kyouraku-sama, il y a une fille au fond de mon jardin, vous pourriez l'envoyer à la soul society s'il vous plaît ? »

« oui bien sur gamine » lui sourit-il. « dis, tu t'appelle comment ? »

« Ayame Yamamoto, Kyouraku-sama »

« hé bien Ayame-chan tu as le même nom de famille qu'une personne que je connais. et tu as le nom d'une fleur en guise de prénom. j'aime bien les fleurs » il lui sourit gentiment. « et tu peux oublier le "sama" si tu veux. »

j'étais vraiment très rouge maintenant. « non Kyouraku-sama, vous êtes gentil. »

« tu as quel age Ayame-chan ? » m'interrogea t-il.

« j'ai bientôt 6 ans » lui dis-je. « on est arrivés » ajoutais-je.

Je l'ai guider jusque dans le jardin et lui ai indiqué la fille. Je lui ai dis qu'elle savait pas que je pouvais la voir. Il y est aller seul pour lui faire pareille qu'a maman. Moi, j'ai couper des fleurs pour Kyouraku-sama. Je lui ai fais un gros bouquet. J'ai attendu. Quand il est revenu, j'étais assise dans l'herbe, j'étais en trin de détaché mes cheveux pour nouer les fleurs à l'aide de mon ruban. Je lui ai ensuite tendu les fleurs.

« merci Ayame-chan, c'est jolie. Moins que toi bien-sur » rajouta le shinigami en me fessant un autre clin d'œil. « je vais devoir y aller. » lui annonça t-il.

« oui, Kyouraku-sama. Au revoir ! » je lui fis un petit sourire. « je dois allée voir comment va papa. » ajoutais-je.

C'est après m'avoir embrassé sur le front qu'il partit. Je l'aimais bien lui aussi, pour de vrai. Je suis repartis à la maison. Papa était vraiment triste. Moi aussi mais je savais que maman était bien, j'en étais persuadée.


	2. Chapter 1

merci à Schizo'banana pour sa review, çà fait toujours plaisir. j'espère que la suite plaira ! (bien que je la trouve un peu courte.)

bonne lecture

**Ysode**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il fessait beau aujourd'hui. J'avais bau le voir de ma chambre, j'avais froid, très froid. J'étais encore malade. Une fois de trop sûrement. Papa avait passé une longue période de tristesse après la mort de maman mais il était tombé amoureux à nouveau, s'était remarié, je ne l'aimait pas vraiment cette femme mais après tout hormis moi-même je n'aimais que trois autres personnes.

Je souris soudain à la pensé de Kyouraku-sama il était revenu me voir il y a trois mois pour me dire qu'il ne pourrait plus venir me voir avant longtemps car il était passé capitaine. Je lui avais offert un chapeau de paille pour le protéger du soleil quand il fessait la sieste surtout, un de ses passe temps favoris. Je l'avais tissé seule.

Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas survivre à cette fièvre. Ma constitution était trop fragile. Kyouraku-sama avait émit l'hypothèse que c'était parce que je retenais mon reiatsu d'une manière trop draconienne. Je le pensais fortement aussi mais je ne laissais toujours pas mon reiatsu être perçu. Je préférais rester ainsi que d'être manger par un hollow.

Papa serait triste mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Je pouvais donc partir l'esprit en paix. Je n'avais que douze ans, une moitié de vie à peine. Maman était morte à vingt et un an. Je suis même sur que papa m'aurait déjà trouver un mari si je n'avais pas cette si frêle constitution.

Je me sentais vraiment faible. Mon père entra dans ma chambre suivit de sa femme.

« comment te sent tu, Ayame-chan ? » me demanda t-il.

« je ne verrais pas le jour ce lever à nouveau, papa. » lui dis-je n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de lui mentir. Sa femme retins un hoquet de tristesse.

« Ayame-chan... »

« je suis trop fragile papa. Je t'aime. Tu ne sera pas seul et cela me soulage. » leur souris-je. « j'aimerais être enterré à coté de maman s'il vous plaît. J'aime bien, c'est à l'ombre. » je repris de mon faible souffle. « Myumi-san, je vous félicite pour votre enfant, je lui laisse ma chambre, c'est très ensoleillé ici. »

« Je... » commença t-elle.

« je vous souhaite d'être heureux, vous serez de bon parents. »

Mon souffle se raréfiait. Ma vision se floutait. Je sourit aux ténèbres.

Je mourrais.

Je n'ai pas erré comme ma mère, je ne regrettais rien, rien ne me retenait sur Terre.

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, j'étais allonger sur de l'herbe. J'étais dans une forêt. Je décidais de me relever. J'avais faim. Je relâchais un peu mon reiatsu pour me reposer un peu. J'avais toujours faim mais je me sentais plus d'attaque pour une marche que je redoutais allait être longue. Kyouraku-sama m'avait expliquer que la soul society était diviser en 80 districts et que lorsqu'une âme était envoyée ici, on ne savait pas où elle allait atterrir. Aussi pour cette raison, il était très rare de retrouver des connaissances ou des membres de sa familles. Il me l'avait expliquer quand j'avais émis le souhait de retrouver maman une fois morte. De plus, plus le nombre du district était élever, plus il était loin de la sérénité du seireitei et donc une criminalité plus importante y était recenser. Des hollows apparaissaient aussi bien plus fréquemment dans ces zones.

J'avais donc pris un risque en libérant un peu de mon reiatsu, surtout ne sachant pas dans quel district je me trouvais. Après quelques instants de marche, j'entendis des voix. J'ai donc été voir.

Cinq hommes aux allures de bandits se tenaient au milieu d'une route de terre battue. Des hommes par terre semblaient inconscients. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus de preuve pour classer ces hommes dans la catégorie des "dangereux à évités". Après un long moment de réflexion je me décidais à me procuré une arme, ce serait toujours plus sûr que de se battre à mains nues, ce que je ne savais pas faire. Ce battre au sabre, au katana ou avec une quelconque armes non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il était toujours temps d'apprendre, même si je comptais me faire très discrète et repartir sans être vu. J'étais déjà morte une fois, je ne voulais pas réitéré.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, approximativement, que je réussi enfin à me procuré une arme, un katana grossièrement forgé et assez lourd. Mais je ferais avec. Je repartis sans un bruit dans les sous bois.

Tout au long de ma marche solitaire, je m'entraînais à avoir un maintiens correct de l'arme. Elle était vraiment lourde.

À la nuit tombé c'est affamée que je remarquais un village, assez étendue d'après ce que j'en voyais étant percher en haut d'un arbre. Je ne voulais pas voler ces gens. Je décidais donc d'attendre le lendemain pour demander gentiment. Je m'endormis, perchée sur une grosse branche.

Le lendemain je m'éveillais tard. J'avais bien dormis malgré l'endroit. Je ne me savais d'ailleurs pas capable d'escaladé un arbre jusqu'à hier. J'étais bien trop fragile avant mais depuis que je relâchais un peu mon reiatsu, c'était plus facile. Mes mouvement me semblaient moins gauches, pas la grâce incarnée mais moins gauches.

Je descendis de mon perchoir en cachant la lame dans la doublure de mon kimono puis gagnais le village à pied.

Ce dernier semblait pauvre. Très sombre aussi. Il y avait peu de gens au dehors. Juste quelques hommes dans un coin de la rue, très peu de femmes, encore moins d'enfants.

J'avais terriblement faim.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la première personne que je vis. Une femme.

« Madame ? » l'appelais-je doucement.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

« Tu ne devrais pas resté ici, tu n'es qu'une enfant.» m'intima t-elle, puis elle se radoucit : « Tu viens de mourir. »

« Oui, je sais. Où sommes nous ? » lui demandais-je.

« Rukongai, 80ème district. »

Dans le pire des districts. Je retenais une grimace.

« Vous... vous n'auriez pas à manger ? ». Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus.

« tu as faim ? » elle semblait surprise.

« oui » lui répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre. « j'ai quelques réserves chez moi, même si je n'ai jamais faim, j'aime bien manger. Je t'en donnerais mais tu devras partir ensuite, c'est dangereux ici, dirige toi vers les districts inférieurs, ils sont moins dangereux. »

je l'ai donc suivis jusqu'à une petite habitation. Elle sortit un sac de toile et le remplit de nourriture puis me le tendis et me dit de partir. Je l'ai remercié et suis partie. Je ne comptais pas resté dans cette partie du Rukongai. Trop dangereux.

J'ai traversé le village, il était très long, puis ai continuer en dehors des sentiers. D'après moi, il y avait moins de risques en dehors des sentiers. Par chance cette partie du Rukongai était boisé. Je m'arrêtais une fois sûr d'être loin du village et m'assis. Je commençais à manger, assise au sol. Elle en avait mit beaucoup mais je devais quand même économisé, je ne savais pas combien de temps il faudrait encore que je marche. Après le repas frugal, je me relevais, attrapais la lame et commençais l'entraînement, enfin, j'avais pour seuls exemples les démonstrations des sensei du village de mon vivant lors des fêtes. Ils paraissaient dansés. C'était un début, je n'y connaissais rien. Mais dans les districts supérieurs, une arme, si l'on savait la manié, était plus qu'utile.

Je ne sais combien de temps après, épuisée, je me laissais tomber au sol puis m'allongeais su l'herbe.

Je voulais devenir shinigami, comme Kyouraku-sama. Protégé les âmes des Hollows. Devenir forte. Kyouraku-sama m'avait dit que c'était presque impossible de retrouver un parent dans l'immensité de la Soul Society mais j'avais tout de même plus de chance si je devenais shinigami. Si un jour je retrouve maman, je pourrais même la protéger. Et aussi, je voulais rencontré d'autres shinigamis comme Kyouraku-sama. Et le revoir aussi. C'est décidé, j'irais à lui comme il ne pouvait venir à moi.

* * *

**INFO**: je risque de changé la place de certains personnages de Tite Kubo (c'est même certain) pour inséré mon OC (Ayame) pas de quoi paniqué mais quelques petits/gros détails risque d'être changés mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, cependant. je n'en dis pas plus !

Ja ne !


	3. Chapter 2

**en route pour le deuxième chapitre !**

**j'espère qu'il ne décevra personne. en tout cas il est plus long que le précédent !**

**Merci aux lecteurs et surtout à ceux qui laisses des Reviews parce que cela donne toujours bien envie de posté la suite (qu'elle soit écrite ou non.).**

**Ysode**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

J'avais traverser en tout une dizaine de districts. Je ne raconterais sûrement jamais les horreurs que j'y ai vu, je n'y suis pas resté assez longtemps pour les subir, c'est tout ce que je dirais. J'avais épuisé la nourriture de la dame du 80ème district depuis longtemps. J'avais appris à pêcher, à faire du feu, à cuisiné, à laver mes habits, à coudre – dans le but de réparé, ne sachant au paravent que brodé (j'avais trouvé du fil et des aiguilles abandonnées je ne sais plus où) – et quelques mouvements avec la lame. Entre autres choses.

Peu de gens donnaient de la nourriture, j'avais d'ailleurs décidé de m'arrêter quelques temps. Me proposée comme aide à un marchant en échange de nourriture et d'un toit peut-être. J'avais vu dans les précédents districts certains Shinigamis matérialisant leur reiatsu sous forme de magie démoniaque, le Kidô (j'en avais entendu un en parlé.). J'avais assisté à certains combats contre des Hollows, toujours cacher. Je voulais essayer aussi. Je me posais donc au bord d'un cours d'eau et essayais de concentré mon reiatsu dans ma main droite. Je crus réussir mais l'apparition ne fut qu'éphémère.

J'ai essayer jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, sans résultats. Enfin si, mon reiatsu était blanc, immaculé. C'était joli. Mais cela ne durait que quelques seconde.

Je grimpais dans un arbre, une habitude désormais, puis m'endormis après avoir bien calé toutes mes affaires, moindre, sur des branches en me promettant de travaillé mon Kidô.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais cru entendre le cri d'un Hollow. Je pris la lame et descendis sans un bruit de mon perchoir pour remonté aussitôt dans un autre et me déplacée prudemment d'arbres en arbre jusqu'au Hollow. Un Hollow ne cris la plupart du temps que lorsqu'il a repéré une âme. Je voulais protéger c'est pour cela que je voulais devenir shinigami, une des raisons au moins. Je ne pouvais donc ignoré ce Hollow même si j'étais loin d'être une shinigami.

Une fois que je sentis le reiatsu du Hollow, je camouflais totalement le miens, ralentissent mes mouvements. Enfin je le vis, il en avait, d'après ce que je pouvais en voir, après une femme. Un panier d'herbe renversées traînait plus loin.

Je serais la garde de la lame à deux mains, c'était un faible Hollow, je pouvais le faire... enfin j'espérais, et sautais entre la femme et le Hollow tout en relâchant une bonne partie de mon reiatsu, mes mouvements étaient donc plus vifs. Trop surprit pour réagir, le Hollow se retrouva avec la lame lui traversant le masque, brisant celui-ci. Ainsi que la lame. Il disparut.

Utiliser tout ce reiatsu d'un coup m'avait épuisé. Mes mains restées jusque là crispées au possible à la garde de la lame, laissèrent tombé ce qui restait de celle-ci au sol, dans un tintement. Je me retournais lentement, après avoir réduit mon émanation de reiatsu. La femme, au alentours d'une trentaine d'années physiquement s'était évanouie, ses cheveux défaits l'entourant d'un halo doré.. Je ramassais son panier, l'attachais à ma hanche grâce à une bande de tissue puis pris la femme dans mes bras tant bien que mal. Malgré l'apparence assez fragile que j'arborai toujours, j'avais beaucoup gagné en force et en endurance.

Je n'étais pas triste d'avoir brisé la lame. Car ce n'était pas _ma_ lame, mon Zanpakutoh. De plus c'était pour sauver quelqu'un. J'avais quand même eus beaucoup de chance que ce Hollow soit si lent à réagir. Vraiment beaucoup.

Parcourir la distance qui séparait mon campement de fortune de la clairière au Hollow au sol était bien plus fastidieux surtout avec une charge que de la parcourir seule dans les arbres. D'après moi.

Je ne sais combien de temps après, j'ai enfin pu déposé la femme sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre, pas loin du cour d'eau. Je remontais dans mon arbre pour redescendre mon sac et une fois devenu sur la terre ferme, j'en sortie un morceau de tissu. Je l'ai plongé dans l'eau, ai tapoté le visage de la femme avec et ai attendue adosser à un arbre qu'elle se réveille. Je me mis à somnolé.

Un hoquet et des mouvements brusque à la périphérie de ma vision chassèrent la brume de mon léger sommeil. La femme s'était réveillée.

« Madame » l'ai-je appeler doucement.

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi. « Vous... Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Yamamoto Ayame, madame. Vous allez bien ? »

Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle pu. Ses vêtements étaient plein de poussière, ses yeux reflétaient son trouble grandissant.

« Tenez, j'ai ramasser ce panier. » lui dis-je en lui tendant ce dernier.

« Merci, Yamamoto-san. » m'as t-elle remercier. « Et le Hollow ? » me demanda t-elle finalement angoissée.

« Il est mort » lui indiquais-je succinctement. Je voyais presque les points d'interrogation dans ses yeux. « je l'ai tué » précisais-je. « vous vous êtes sûrement évanouie à cause de mon reiatsu. » maintenant c'est de la surprise que j'y voyais. Je savais que j'étais menue et que le contraste entre ma peau blanche et me cheveux noir me donnait une apparence un peu malade, d'après moi. Il fallait regarder mes yeux pour se rendre compte que je n'étais pas fragile mais personne, jamais, ne regarde les yeux. « C'était surtout de la chance. » ai-je rajouté.

Tous le monde évite mes yeux.

Elle semblait me croire en tout cas. « vous êtes une shinigami ? »

« Non, je souhaite le devenir. » je me suis relever et attrapant mon sac. Je mis ce dernier sur mes épaules. « je vous raccompagne, où allez vous ? »

« Oh ! Ai-je été longtemps évanouie ? Mon mari doit être inquiet. »

J'ai regarder le ciel un instant. « environ trois heures. »

« Il doit vraiment être inquiet ! » s'exclama t-elle. « d'ici je ne pourrais pas retrouver mon chemin. » elle commençait à paniquer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous raccompagné là où vous étiez avec le Hollow. »

Elle se calma un peu. « vous en parlez comme si ce n'était rien Yamamoto-san. » m'a t-elle indiquer.

Nous commençâmes à avancé. « je les ai toujours vu, les Hollows. »

« Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps alors. » en déduisit-elle

« Non, depuis quelques mois tout au plus. » la corrigeais-je « Je les voyais déjà dans ma vie sur Terre. » Elle s'est arrêté d'un coup de marcher. Moi aussi.

« Mais... vous devriez vous rendre au Seireitei tout de suite, avec vos capacités. Les shinigamis ne sont pas vraiment aimé dans le Rukongai, surtout car peu sont les personnes du Rukongai acceptées au sein de l'académie. Vous devez vous accroché. Avec un potentiel pareil ! En plus vous vous souvenez ! C'est incroyable ! » s'était-elle exclamé.

J'en ai presque ris. Qu'elle souffle. « c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Mais il faut d'abord que j'arrive à maîtriser mon reiatsu. Je comptais cherchez un emplois, pour l'instant. »

« Rejoignons vite mon mari. C'est décidé, en attendant que vous développiez vos capacités, vous resterez avec nous. De plus, vous pourriez nous aidez mon mari et moi-même. Il est marchant. » Elle souriait.

« Hé bien... si vous voulez. » ai-je accepté.

Elle s'est ensuit mise à marcher avec beaucoup plus d'entrain. Nous marchions au même niveau tout en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était reposant. Elle s'appelait Hysong Yume et habitait le 63ème district avec son mari, Hysong Sakori.

« Cette clairière me donne froid dans le dos maintenant, pas à vous Yamamoto-san ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Ayame si vous voulez. »

« Hai Ayame-_san _! Alors appelle moi Yume. »

Si elle insistait... « mmh... Yume-_san _? » elle opina. « non, pour moi, c'est juste une clairière. »

« Tu es blasée Ayame-san. Un peu d'entrain ne te ferais pas de mal ! » elle avait reprit un entrain qui semblait être son état naturel. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que la solitude m'avait autant pesé depuis mon arrivé dans ce monde. J'avais nombres des faiblesses après tout.

« J'essayerais. » je n'en étais tout de même pas convaincu. M'ouvrir n'avait jamais vraiment été mon fort.

« Tu semblais voyagé, où as-tu atterris, à ta mort ? » elle semblait aussi avoir perdu son tact.

« Au 80ème district. Je ne préfère pas parlé de mon périple. » lui signalais-je essayant d'être aussi neutre que possible.

« Comme tu veux. » elle avait été surprise et triste mais avait respecté mon souhait. « nous ne devrions plus tardé. » elle essayait tant bien que mal d'accéléré son pas pour arriver au plus tôt mais sans y parvenir vraiment, je me contentais de calé mon pas sur le sien.

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'au-delà des champs qui nous entouraient qu'un bâtiments assez conséquents comparé à ceux des districts précédents fut visible. Yume me signala que sa maison se trouvait derrière, tout en m'expliquant que ce bâtiment était en fait une sorte de gigantesque abri pour les récoltes ; du thé, principalement, qui était livré dans quelques uns des quelques salons de thé du Rukongai ainsi que quelques céréales qui, elles, étaient une monnaie d'échange contre de l'eau dans cette partie du Rukongai.

Le temps qu'elle me raconte tout cela, nous avions passé le bâtiment et une maisonnée de petite taille mais accueillante malgré son aura de pauvreté, apparut. Yume voulut courir pour rejoindre son mari mais trébucha. Je l'ai rattrapé juste à temps. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que mes réflexes étaient si... foudroyants. Yume me remercia à toute vitesse pour repartir de plus belle. Je me contentais de marché, légèrement craintive quand à la rencontre avec le mari de Yume et hésitante quand à le conduite à tenir. L'éducation que j'avais reçus lors de ma vie sur Terre était toujours profondément encrée en moi, bien que certains réflexes dus à la vie que j'avais menée jusqu'à présent dans la Soul Society s'y étaient ajouté. Cela donnait un mélange assez... irréel. Quoique j'avais toujours été assez, trop peut-être, fasciné par la vie des samouraïs. Autrefois j'appartenais à la noblesse même si notre branche de la famille avait toujours été proche du peuple, nous vivions dans un village de montagne. Même appartenant à la haute noblesse, ne fessant pas partis du corps exécutif de notre clan, mes aïeux s'étaient éloignés du quartier noble. Même si quelques clan de petite noblesse les avaient suivit, reformant un quartier miniature.

Je sortie de mes songe lorsque je fus devant le seuil de la porte de la maisonnée des Hysong. Je pouvais entendre Yume sangloté des phrases comme : « Je suis si désolé de t'avoir inquiété ! », « j'ai vraiment eu peur, Sakori. ». je décidais de les laissés seuls un instant, je m'asseyais donc dans un coin un peu éloigné de l'entré. J'attendais.

Je commençais à somnolé lorsque j'entendis un cris. Je me demandais un instant si à présent je ne serais réveillé que par ce sons, avant de me levé précipitamment. Je vis Yume venir vers moi en courant.

« oh ! Tu es là ! J'ai vraiment eus peur ! Je croyais que tu étais partie ! » pour me réveillé, elle m'avait réveillé, en prime je n'avais plus de tympans. « viens, entre ! Sakori veux te rencontré ! » non, j'en avais encore.

Yume me tira par une des larges manches de mon kimono, que j'avais depuis ma mort, toujours le même. Je n'avais pas d'argent, je ne pouvais donc pas m'acheter de vêtements. J'espérais que Yume m'en trouverait.

Bien vite, je me retrouvais dans ce qui devait être la pièce à vivre principale de la maisonnée. Je vis Hysong Sakori assit sur le sol face à moi, mes vieilles habitudes reprirent de dessus :

« merci de me recevoir, Hysong-dono » ai-je formulé en m'inclinant comme l'on me l'avait appris. Je me suis ensuite assise comme une noble se doit de le faire, avec grâce et sans froisser son vêtement. Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux vers Hysong Sakori, il avait une mine stupéfaite peinte sur le visage, j'ai donc levé les yeux vers Yume toujours debout qui affichait elle aussi la même expression. « qui as t-il ? » les questionnais-je.

« Ayame-san, où as-tu appris... tu es noble ? »

« j'étais, je suis morte après tout. » leur ai-je dis impavide.

« décidément, on en apprend toujours avec toi. » souffla la maîtresse de maison.

* * *

**je ne posterais la suite qu'après avoir reçus au moins une review sinon j'aurais pas une tonne d'avis sur ma fanfic lol (voir franchement pas)!**


End file.
